


We Match, Obviously

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Changkyun and Hyunwoo are step-brothers, Cuddling, Destiny, Drinking, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love at first matching costume, M/M, Making Out, Side ChangKi, beer pong, bros being bros, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: He turns around slowly to find his actual soulmate. His other half. The butter to his toast.The sexy burglar to his naughty police officer.





	We Match, Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MX-122

“I look ridiculous,” Hyunwoo says as he looks in the mirror. Kihyun peeks into the room and laughs. Hyunwoo frowns. “You’re not helping.”

“No, no. You look great, really. Changkyun really...knows how to pick them,” Kihyun says. 

Hyunwoo looks at the mirror again. 

When Changkyun and Kihyun had informed him that they were dragging him to a Halloween costume party, he had originally refused. When Changkyun told him that he'd buy him a costume and everything, he had thought, why not?

But now as he stares at the blue short shorts, the tight matching button-up with the sleeves cut off, the fake badge pinned onto the chest, and the little police hat he has on, he’s starting to regret his decision. 

“Kihyun, I can't do this,” Hyunwoo says before he turns to the younger man. Kihyun is leaning against his door frame, still snickering a bit. 

“Personally, I think you look great. Why work out so much if you're not going to show off the muscles every once in a while?” Kihyun says. 

“That's easy for you to say. Look at you. Your costume is not nearly as bad.”

Kihyun actually looks cute dressed as a giant salt shaker. It only gets worse when Changkyun saunters up wearing a matching pepper shaker outfit. 

“Wow, you look great! But it's missing something,” Changkyun says, walking back out of the room. 

Hyunwoo groans. “Changkyun, no. No. I'm not going anywhere wearing this.”

“Oh, stop. You look fine! You’re lucky Changkyun gave you a shirt, honestly,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun walks back into the room. Before Hyunwoo can say anything, Changkyun is delicately putting some aviator sunglasses on Hyunwoo. 

“There! Perfect. Now take this,” Changkyun says, shoving a bottle of soju into Hyunwoo's hands. 

“I'm not going, Changkyun.” Changkyun pouts up at him, and Hyunwoo groans again. “No, no, no, you cannot hit me with that look, Changkyun.”

“Look, you haven't gone out and had fun in literal years, and I won't stand for my brother wasting away being boring. Now drink this, and calm down. You look great.”

Hyunwoo sighs. Changkyun always knew how to play him like a fiddle. He opens the bottle of soju. 

“We’re really drinking straight from the bottle like heathens?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Changkyun grins. “We are heathens. At least for tonight. Now come on, I want to be drunk before I even step into the cab.” With that, he whirls back out of the room, pulling Kihyun along behind him. Hyunwoo takes a sip of soju before following them out. 

Hyunwoo is drunk. Not too gone, not terrible. But definitely drunk. Drunk enough to stop being embarrassed about his outfit and start feeling good. 

Even though he is pressed up to the window in the back of their KakaoTaxi between the cool glass and the wriggling mass of Changkyun's pepper costume, he feels good. 

“Whose party are we going to again?” Hyunwoo asks, leaning closer toward Changkyun. 

“Hyungwon’s,” Kihyun responds before he giggles and pokes at Changkyun's side to make him squirm again. 

“Stooop, you know I'm ticklish!” Changkyun whines. 

“I know you are,” Kihyun says back, smile growing. Hyunwoo frowns as he watches them start leaning in towards each other. 

“Not drunk enough to watch you two make out next to me, thanks,” Hyunwoo says.

Changkyun whips around. “I wouldn’t do that!”

“I would,” Kihyun responds, hand coming up in a half-hearted raise. 

Changkyun snorts, and Hyunwoo rolls his eyes before ducking down behind the seat and sipping from what was probably his third...fourth bottle of soju. 

“We’re here,” the driver announces as he stops. They all say their thank yous before sliding out of the car. 

The world spins for a second, and suddenly Hyunwoo realizes he's much drunker than he originally thought. Changkyun latches onto his arm and drags him up to an apartment, and Hyunwoo lets himself get dragged. 

Inside, it’s still dark, but it’s  _ party-dark _ , the kind of dark that is lit up in corners with blankets thrown over lamps, and tiny party lights that someone bought specifically only to drag out for these things. People’s faces only exist when they’re right in front of you and talking. Otherwise, it’s just bodies lightly packed into the space, standing or moving, but not really dancing even though there’s music pounding through the floors and up to shake the ceiling. 

“I’m going to get a drink!” Changkyun yells at Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo gives him a thumbs-up before he watches his salt and pepper shakers disappear into the general population of the party. Hyunwoo sighs as he turns his head and realizes the kitchen with the drinks is literally right there, and Changkyun and Kihyun headed off in the opposite direction. 

A drink. That sounds nice. 

Hyunwoo wanders into the kitchen, politely smiling at everyone he meets until he sees it. 

The blessed punchbowl, sitting there unwatched. He makes his way over and takes one of the plastic cups next to it and fills it up almost to the top, drinks down half of it, then tops himself off again.

“Ooh, a naughty police officer!” 

Hyunwoo freezes. 

That’s him. 

He’s the naughty police officer. 

He turns around slowly to find his actual soulmate. His other half. The butter to his toast.

The sexy burglar to his naughty police officer. 

The man currently standing in front of him is shorter than him, smiles like he’s about to laugh, and is wearing a black turtleneck crop top, tight black leather pants, and a black beanie pulled down around bright pink bangs. 

Everything on him is so tight, Hyunwoo can’t comprehend how he can move without everything ripping itself to shreds. Especially since his arms and shoulders and thighs are even bulkier than Hyunwoo’s, and his pale abs are defined like an actual marble statue.

Hyunwoo takes another sip of his punch before he smiles. 

“Ah, so you’re turning yourself in, are you?” Hyunwoo asks. 

The burglar smiles even brighter, which honestly feels impossible, but he does it. Then he puts his wrists together in front of him and holds them out to Hyunwoo. 

“Sure am. You should definitely arrest me,” he says.

Hyunwoo is too drunk to choke. Hyunwoo is too drunk to gape. Hyunwoo is too drunk to have any semblance of shame as he grabs one of his hands. 

“Left my cuffs at home, so I guess I’ll just be sticking with you all night to make sure you don’t get away,” Hyunwoo says. 

Twinkle. His eyes actually  _ twinkle _ . It honestly isn’t fair that Hyunwoo meets the most beautiful man he’s ever met at a friend of a friend’s party, and he’s too drunk to do any of this correctly. 

The burglar grins and nods as he moves past Hyunwoo and serves himself some punch. 

“Got a name, officer?” he asks.

“Hyunwoo.”

“Hyunwoo. I’m Hoseok. It’s nice to meet you.”

Hoseok. Ho-seok. It echoes around Hyunwoo’s skull. 

“Well, Hoseok, it looks like we were meant to be,” Hyunwoo says.

Some tiny part of his brain is cringing. It’s sober and well and probably crying at how horrible that line was. But Hyunwoo, again, is too drunk. 

Especially since Hoseok just smiles at him, eyes sparkling as he hooks their elbows together. 

“We really are, huh?” Hoseok says.

Hyunwoo grins. At least he made a friend. 

“My friends abandoned me as soon as we walked in,” Hyunwoo explains. 

“Really? Mine did, too. Ran off as soon as we passed the threshold, talking about drinks but going the opposite direction.”

“That’s exactly what my friends did!”

Hoseok laughs, and it’s cute. So adorable. His ears stick out a bit and they’re pink from the alcohol, and Hyunwoo decides right then that he really likes them. 

“You know what that means? We’re each other's friend now,” Hoseok says.

“Sounds good to me, best friend,” Hyunwoo says, hiding his shame in another gulp of alcohol.

“Best friends, for sure,” Hoseok says, holding his pinky out to him. 

Hyunwoo tentatively and clumsily hooks his pinky against his. They both smile for a second, but quickly look away and drop their hands. 

A moment passes where they both awkwardly drink their punch, and then Hoseok clears his throat.

“How do you know Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks.

“I don’t really. But he’s best friends with my brother and his boyfriend, and my brother brought me.”

“Ah. We were friends in college. He was a second-year when I was a fourth-year. Who’s your brother?” Hoseok asks. 

“Changkyun?”

“Oh my God! You’re Changkyun’s hot step-brother?”

Hyunwoo’s brain squeaks to a stop. 

First, naughty police officer. Now, hot step-brother. 

“Um...what?” Hyunwoo manages. 

Hoseok slaps his hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. Hyunwoo can’t help but smile because that’s cute, too. 

“Shit. I mean. Kihyun told us once. Shit, I’m sorry, please forget I said that,” Hoseok says. 

“You’re fine. I’m flattered really.”

Hoseok shuts his eyes and downs his punch before turning around to get more. 

Hyunwoo can’t believe how quickly he has already developed a crush on him. 

“Let me start again,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo giggles. “Alright.”

Hoseok takes a deep breath and smiles. “Hi. I’m Hoseok, the sexy burglar. You’re Hyunwoo, the sexy police officer.”

“Naughty police officer,” Hyunwoo corrects. 

“Right! Naughty police officer. We should be best friends because obviously.”

“Obviously,” Hyunwoo says, nodding resolutely. 

Hoseok smiles. “Beer pong?”

“Beer pong,” Hyunwoo agrees. 

“Let’s go!” Hoseok says, hooking their elbows together again. The party flashes by like lots of pictures instead of fluid vision. And then he’s looking down at the table tennis turned beer pong table for the night, and he’s watching as Hoseok clumsily puts their cups of water into a pyramid. 

“Ah, Hyunwoo, you are not ready for this.” 

Hyunwoo looks up, and he realizes they’re about to play against his salt and pepper shakers. 

“You guys left me!” Hyunwoo says, pointing a finger at them.

“You lived!” Changkyun says, pointing a finger back at him. 

Hoseok grabs his finger and pulls it back down before he grabs Hyunwoo’s face. 

When did they get so close? 

“Listen to me, Hyunwoo. I’ve never lost a game of beer pong, and I’m not planning on losing to these guys today, so I need you on your game,” Hoseok says. 

This is the moment that Hyunwoo realizes that Hoseok is also very very drunk. That his sparkling eyes are just the tiniest bit hazy. That his lips are wet, and he smells like liquor. 

Hyunwoo smiles.

“Don’t worry, buddy. We’re going to kill it,” he says.

Hoseok's hands are clammy on his face, but he couldn't be happier.

“Good.”

They turn at the same time, eyeing the pyramid of cups on the other side of the table. Hyunwoo takes the ping pong ball on the table and moves to the middle, closing one eye and sticking his tongue out just a bit as he aims. Throws. 

The ball lands in a cup, just not the cup he was aiming for. It’s enough to make Hoseok give him a high-five, though, and he’s just happy he didn't disappoint. 

Hoseok gets another cup in the next few seconds, and he’s grinning as Changkyun and Kihyun take their two sips each as they push their fallen cups out of the way. 

Kihyun sinks one, Changkyun doesn’t. 

“Shit,” Changkyun says, but Kihyun is quick to kiss his cheek and make his frown disappear. Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and tosses his ball.

Even drunk, Hyunwoo is good at sports. Or, well, sports-adjacent activities. 

Hoseok is good, too. They never miss a shot, and soon there’s only one cup in front of Changkyun and Kihyun to the three in front of them. 

“We could still win,” Kihyun says.

“Sure, but I'm going to make this,” Hyunwoo says back. Hoseok laughs, and determination burns in Hyunwoo’s stomach. 

He aims. Tosses.

The world goes slow as the ball arcs through the air. The pounding music fades. The heat of Hoseok’s body is against his back and seeping through his skin-tight shirt. 

The ball hits the lip of the cup and rolls around the rim. 

Hoseok throws his arms around Hyunwoo's middle and yells. 

The ball sinks. 

And then Hyunwoo is spinning around to high-five Hoseok, and Hoseok lets him go to do that. 

“Wow, I really did meet my perfect match,” Hoseok says, grinning. 

Hyunwoo feels his heart explode, and he grins back. 

“Obviously,” Hyunwoo says.

“Obviously,” Hoseok answers. And it’s already a thing. A lot of feelings in one word. At least that's how it feels to Hyunwoo. 

Hoseok’s hands are still against his, and they’re still clammy, but Hyunwoo decides he likes them like he likes the red tips of his ears. 

“Hey! I want a rematch,” Changkyun calls, and effectively pulls them back to the world. 

“Okay. Loser takes shots?” Hoseok asks. 

“You’re on,” Kihyun says. 

Three more games of beer pong later, and Hyunwoo and Hoseok retire gracefully from their streak. As gracefully as two very large very drunk men can. 

“Oh, my God, I'm only ever playing beer pong with you from now on,” Hoseok announces. They’ve moved on to drinking water now, and they have somehow managed to find a place to sit on the one loveseat in the apartment. 

“We’d have to go to more parties together for that to happen,” Hyunwoo says. 

“That can definitely be arranged,” Hoseok says.

“Oh?”

“Here. Give me your phone,” Hoseok says, holding his hand out, palm up. 

Hyunwoo reaches into his back pocket, his costume’s only pocket, and unlocks his phone. 

Hoseok snatches it up and opens up his contacts and starts putting his number in. 

This is the first time Hyunwoo has gotten a number he wanted without asking for it, and when Hoseok holds up his phone to take a selfie for his contact picture, Hyunwoo melts a bit more. 

“There,” Hoseok says, holding the phone back out to him. Hyunwoo takes it and smiles. 

“Thanks.”

“Just don't forget to text me, so I have your number, too,” Hoseok says. 

“Will do.”

Hoseok smiles like he’s about to say something else, but then the music turns down, and their attention is yanked away. 

Hyungwon is standing in the middle of his living room, dressed as a vampire.

“It’s midnight everyone! Time to vote for the costume contest,” Hyungwon says. 

“Costume contest?” Hyunwoo says to himself. Then he sees everyone is getting handed little ballots and pencils, and then he has one in his hand. 

“Shit, I haven't looked at any costumes,” Hoseok whispers. 

“Me either,” Hyunwoo says back. 

There’s two categories. Best solo costume, and best couple’s costume. They can write in whatever they want. Hyunwoo instantly writes in Changkyun and Kihyun on the principle that they’re the only couple he knows there. He glances over at Hoseok before he writes his name down for the solo costume, and then folds up his ballot. 

“Can you take mine, too?” Hoseok says, holding his ballot out to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo takes it and walks it over to the box to drop it in, nodding politely at Hyungwon as he does. When he heads back over, Hoseok has thrown his arm over the back of his seat. Hyunwoo hesitates for a second before deciding he’s still too drunk to care. 

He sits down, Hoseok’s arm ends up around his shoulders, and all is well in the world. 

Fun and giggly. Maybe a bit too hot. And Hyunwoo barely knows what they’re talking about, but it feels like they’ve known each other for ages. Like they’ve always been friends. 

And if they end up leaning a little too close to each other, neither of them say anything about it. 

If Hoseok’s hand actually wraps around Hyunwoo’s shoulder and squeezes, Hyunwoo has no complaints. 

“Okay everyone! We tallied the votes! I’ll remind you that every winner will get a $25 McDonald's gift card to cover your hangover meal in the morning,” Hyungwon says. 

Everyone laughs, waiting. Anticipating. 

“The winner for best solo costume is…” Hyungwon pauses while everyone starts hitting their thighs to make the fake drum roll sound.

“Jooheon as Tony Stark!” 

Everyone applauds as Jooheon walks up in a nicely tailored suit, sunglasses, and fully lit up core on his chest.

“Nice,” Hyunwoo says. 

“He made it himself,” Hoseok says. 

“Wow, that's cool.”

“And now for best couple's costume…” Hyungwon says. 

The drumroll happens again. Hyunwoo glances around to look for Changkyun and Kihyun but can't spot them in the crowd.

“Hoseok and Hyunwoo as a sexy cop and robber!” 

There is no spotlight at the party, but it feels like there's suddenly one on them. The crowd applauds loudly like it was almost unanimous, and time slows down again as Hoseok and Hyunwoo look at each other. 

The little look of shock that has turned Hoseok’s face into lots of O's passes after a moment, and then his face turns into lots of crescents as Hoseok throws his arms around Hyunwoo like they didn't just meet tonight. 

Hyunwoo smiles as he wraps his arm around Hoseok’s tiny waist, and they stand up, leaning on each other as they walk to Hyungwon to take their gift cards. 

“Aw, babe, I told you these were a good idea,” Hoseok says.

Hyunwoo laughs. “Yep. You always end up being right.”

Hoseok grins. Hyunwoo grins back. They wander back over to their seats, triumphant. 

The crowd starts to thin, moving on to clubs, or just going home, but Hyunwoo and Hoseok stay. 

They’re still holding on to each other as they sit on the loveseat, and they keep laughing at how ridiculous and wonderful this all is.

“This really feels like destiny,” Hoseok says. 

“It does,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok pulls Hyunwoo closer, squeezes his shoulder gently again. 

“We’ll be best friends even when we sober up?” Hoseok asks. 

Hyunwoo looks at him. Blinks. 

“Obviously,” he says softly. 

Hoseok’s hair is sticking to his forehead now, sweaty from the all the alcohol, and the crowd, and the beanie for his costume, but Hyunwoo decides he likes that too. 

Likes it as much as the rest of him. 

Hoseok laughs, smiling big. 

“Obviously,” he answers. 

It’s getting late, and Hyunwoo can see Changkyun getting tired in the corner of the room, closing his eyes as he leans against Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun looks over at him and taps at his wrist a bit before he hugs Changkyun close. Hyunwoo sighs. 

“I think my curfew hit,” he says.

“Aw. You're the best part of the party,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo snorts as he starts sitting up, pulling away from Hoseok's cuddling arms. It might be because he’s still a bit drunk, but it feels like there’s a hesitation to let him go. A lingering touch before Hoseok pulls his arms away. 

He’s not as drunk anymore, but Hoseok is still so handsome and perfect and funny. And because of everything Hyunwoo hesitates on the edge of the couch. 

“I’ve got your number,” Hyunwoo says, and it’s like he’s reassuring himself.

“Yes. Please use it,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo laughs and pats Hoseok’s thigh before he gets up. 

“I will,” he answers. 

“Bye,” Hoseok says, soft and tender. 

“Bye,” Hyunwoo says back. He walks over to Kihyun and Changkyun. Kihyun raises a brow at him. 

“Have fun?” Kihyun asks. 

“I did. Let me go to the bathroom before we leave,” Hyunwoo says. 

Kihyun nods and waves him off. Hyunwoo stumbles away to the hall bathroom. 

He’s washing his hands when the door opens and closes behind him. 

“Oh, sorry,” Hyunwoo says out of habit as he looks up.

The faucet is still running as his eyes meet Hoseok’s in the mirror. The steady stream of water is the only sound in the bathroom. 

And Hoseok’s eyes? They’re hazy from drinking, but God, how they sparkle. 

“I. Um,” Hoseok stutters, leaning back against the door. 

Hyunwoo turns off the faucet and turns to him. Leans back against the sink just a bit. 

“Need to use the bathroom?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Hoseok laughs a little, quiet and small. 

“God, this is crazy,” he says softly. 

Hyunwoo tilts his head. “What is?”

Hoseok smiles and looks down and then back up, and then his eyes wander around. 

And he’s so adorable. Twinkling eyes, red-tipped ears, and wet lips. Hyunwoo feels himself drawn to him. Moves with the impulse because he’s not sober enough yet to regret it. 

Hoseok moves forward, too, and his arms snake their way around Hyunwoo’s neck.

When they kiss, Hyunwoo knows he couldn't possibly do his best, but this is the best kiss he’s ever had. 

Hoseok pulls him in, and Hyunwoo pushes him against the door, and then they’re trying to figure out how to make their lips fit together. Opening and closing and giggling softly. There’s a few false starts and pauses where they both moved the same way instead of parallel, and they have to start again, try to get a feel for each other's rhythm. 

And Hoseok’s lips really are wet and smooth and exactly how Hyunwoo imagined them, and he tastes like punch and liquor, and Hyunwoo feels his head get all dizzy. He grabs at Hoseok’s sides, his bare skin hot under his palm, and Hoseok grabs at the back of his head to pull him against him, kissing and kissing and kissing him. 

They catch a rhythm and ride it out, going for each other, licking at each other's lips and backing out shyly after. Hoseok moans every once in a while. Moans in the back of his throat like he’s trying to hold it in, but he’s too drunk to really care. Those feel sweet, too, and Hyunwoo moans back as he mouths at his bottom lip, his whole body tingling. 

Hoseok pushes against his chest, and Hyunwoo pulls away, breathing hard, eyes wide, and he takes Hoseok in.

His lips are swollen and pink and somehow wetter than before. He’s smiling big like he’s just about to laugh. His nose is scrunched, and Hyunwoo feels all that happiness reflected in his very soul. 

Hoseok kisses his lips one last time, chaste and quick before he taps on Hyunwoo’s chest again. 

“Text me, yeah?” he says. 

Hyunwoo laughs. 

“I will. Don't worry.”

“Because I need to meet you sober to know if you’re actually the love of my life,” Hoseok says. 

And then he flushes. Too drunk to stop himself from saying it but not drunk enough to not regret it. 

Hyunwoo laughs and nods. 

“Well, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Hoseok says back. 

Hyunwoo leans in to kiss him again, and Hoseok is tilting toward him, eyes starting to close. 

“Hyunwoo! Come on, I'm tired,” Changkyun's voice comes through the door before he knocks on it. 

Hyunwoo sighs and pulls away. 

“Give me a sec,” Hyunwoo calls. 

“Fine,” Changkyun says.

“I have to go. I’ll text you,” Hyunwoo says, turning down to look at Hoseok. 

Hoseok nods and kisses his cheek. 

“It was nice to meet you, naughty police officer,” he says. 

Hyunwoo grins. “Nice to meet you too, sexy burglar.”

Hoseok beams, flushed and happy, and then he opens the door and slips out. Hyunwoo is met with Kihyun and Changkyun leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, eyes following Hoseok as he walks back toward the living room. 

“Um, hey?” Hyunwoo says. 

Kihyun laughs. “Come on, lover boy, our car is waiting.”

They walk out of the apartment, Changkyun hanging off of Kihyun's arm, Hyunwoo floating. 

“Did you have fun?” Changkyun asks as they get all squished up in the backseat of the car.

“I did,” Hyunwok says, pulling his phone out. 

Changkyun and Kihyun start talking to each other, but Hyunwoo isn’t listening. He scrolls down his contacts to where Hoseok put his name in as “HOSEOK THE SEXY BURGLAR;)” and clicks on it. 

The picture he had added was a selfie of him winking at the camera with the peace sign on his cheek, and Hyunwoo grins as he looks at it for a second. 

He opens up the messages and types. 

_ Hey. It’s Hyunwoo, the naughty police officer.  _

He stares at his phone, touching the place on his cheek where Hoseok had kissed him. 

His phone dings with a notification. 

_ Hey! You actually texted! _

Hyunwoo smiles. 

_ You need to know if I'm the love of your life or not, remember? _

It’s only a few seconds before there's a reply. 

_ Obviously :) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
